Whisper in the Heart
by kurohimex105
Summary: This is a yaoi story where Allen Is trying to confess his love for Lavi but he just can't seem to say those three little words that whisper in his heart. Later chapters may have a mature rating.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone this story go's with the poem I wrote called Three Little Words. This story is about how Allen is trying to tell Lavi those three little words that whisper in his heart.

**Whisper In the Heart**

**Chapter one: Tongue Tied**

**Allen stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom and stared at his reflection, he had platinum blonde hair, pale grey eyes and a star shaped scar on his forehead above his left eye with a line running down the side of his cheek.**

**Okay Allen you can you can do this, just remain calm and collected and everything will be fine he hoped this thought running through his mind.**

''**Okay here go's''!**

''**I…..I…I l…. lo….. ''!**

''**I lov…I love….y…..yo…''!**

''**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..''!**

''**Why can't I say it''!**

''**I can fight akuma, people from the Noah clan like that girl called Road Kamelot and even the Millennium Earl so why can't I say those three little words''!**

**Allen slumped to the floor feeling utterly defeated and dejected, for five days straight he had locked himself in his room to practice the phrase I love you!**

**But to no avail, no matter how many times he tried he always seemed to fail he just couldn't get the words to come out right. Allen had wanted to tell Lavi how he truly felt about him even if it meant that he would be rejected in the end; he had to tell Lavi how he felt before their next mission. In the beginning Allen had thought of Lavi as just another exorcist a comrade to help fight the akuma and the Millennium Earl. But as time went by they formed a special bond, Allen realized later on that he had actually fallen in love with the young energetic red headed exorcist known as Lavi.**

"**What am I to do Tim?"**

**Allen looked over to where his little yellow friend was flying around near his bedroom door.**

''**You're right Tim maybe a change of scenery will help me''.**

**Allen got up from the floor and walked towards the door as he did his stomach started to growl.**

''**Looks like I'll be heading for the dining hall, I hope Jerry is still up I'm starving, I didn't realize it was so late!"**

**Allen headed for the dining hall and along the way he met up with Lenalee a fellow exorcist in the Black Order just like him. She had long flowing black hair that she wore in pigtails and she was just a year older than Allen. Lenalee had been helping her older brother Komui and the other members of the science department with their paper work. As they walked Lenalee noticed that Allen looked a little depressed.**

''**So tell me Allen why do you look so down in the dumps?''**

''**Huh….what did you say?'' - "Sorry I wasn't listening''**

**Allen had been trying to think of other possible ways to tell Lavi how he felt but he couldn't think of anything.**

''**I said why do look so down geese!" - ''What's up with you anyway?"**

''**I'm sorry Lenalee!"**

''**Say have you ever confessed your love for someone''?**

''**Who me….''! ''No not really as an exorcist I've never had the time for romance and besides I've lived in the Black Order since I was very young so it's kind of hard to fall in love here''.**

''**Ohhhhhhh is that so''!**

''**Why is there someone you've fallen in love with?" ''Don't tell me it's Lavi!''**

''**H…How did you know!''**

''**Call it woman's intuition besides you two have gotten quite close lately!''**

''**So have you told him yet?''**

''**No, not yet I just can't seem to get the words out, I always end up getting tongue tied whenever I try to say those words!"**

''**Well, don't worry too much Allen I'm sure you'll find some way or another to let Lavi know how you truly feel."**

''**It's been nice talking with you Allen but I think it's about time I head back to the others, if I don't then that brother of mine will start to slack off and cause a commotion!"**

**As Allen watched Lenalee leave he started to feel a little better he was glad that he had been able to confide in someone but in the end he still faced a problem. How was he going to tell Lavi how he felt when he always gets tongue tied on that one little phrase. He needed to find someone who would be able to give him some good advice.**

**Chapter Two: Hopeful Advice**


	2. Chapter 2 Hopeful Advice

Hi there well here is chapter two, in this chapter Allen finally gets some helpful Advice on how to confess his undying love for Lavi so read on and find out what happens.

**Chapter Two: Hopeful Advice**

**Once again Allen found himself all alone as headed towards the dining hall; he hoped that once his stomach was full he may be able to come up with some other ideas on how to express his feelings for Lavi. There was also the possibility that there might be someone at the dining hall who could help him and if that didn't work he could try asking Jerry he might be able to offer some advice on what to do.**

**When Allen got to the dining hall to his dismay he found it to be completely empty; there was wasn't a single person in sight. So Allen went over to the serving counter where he hoped to find Jerry at least.**

''**Um hello…." - ''Jerry are you there?"**

''**Is that you Allen?" came the voice from the back of the kitchen.**

''**Yes it's me!"**

''**Hold on I'll be with you in a moment!"**

**Jerry came walking up to the serving counter where Allen was waiting for him, Allen could see that Jerry was covered in flour, from a distance Jerry could have been for a ghost.**

''**Sorry for the wait I had to put some bags of flour away in the back so that's why I'm covered in flour!"**

''**So Allen my little cutie pie what can ole Jerry do for you do for you!"**

''**Well if you don't mind could you make me something to eat I kind of forgot about dinner!"**

''**Sure no problem you know I'm always happy to cook for you any time!"**

''**By the way is there anything bothering you?"- ''You know you can always ask me I'd be happy to help."**

**At this statement Allen couldn't help but smile he could always count on Jerry, to Allen Jerry seemed like a mother figure who was loving and nurturing in many ways although he wasn't sure what to think about a man being a mother. Although he had fallen in love with another guy so at this point Allen was just happy to know that Jerry was there for him.**

**Allen went and sat at a nearby table to wait while Jerry prepared some of Allen's favourite dish's like carpaccio, beef stew, chicken with potato salad, shepherd's pie, taiyaki, okonomiyaki, scone's with forest fruit jam, there was even his favourite dish of all mitarashi dango along with a cup of fresh bean coffee.**

**Once Allen had finished his meal and his stomach was full he felt re-energized, but he still had one little problem how to tell Lavi that he loved him. He quickly slumped down, with his arms on the table top while hiding his face. Seeing this Jerry came and sat down beside and put a comforting hand on the young exorcist's back.**

''**There….there Allen don't get all depressed!"- ''You tell ole Jerry what's up!"**

**Allen looked up to see Jerry with a sincere smile upon his face and he in return he smiled back and raised himself up from his slump on the table top.**

''**Well now what's the matter?"**

''**Jerry how do you tell someone that you love them?"**

''**Well now that's a tough one."- '' I guess the simplest and easiest way is to speak from the heart!"**

''**But what if you can't say it!"**

''**Hmmmmmm….. how about getting them a present or doing something to prove your love they do say action speaks louder than words!"**

''**I don't think that tactic will work!"**

''**Why not!"**

''**Because I'm n exorcist there's been plenty of times when I've put myself in danger to save Lavi and he still hasn't noticed how I feel about him!"**

''**Well then how about a love letter since you can't say the words you could write down all of your feelings in a letter!"**

''**that's a great idea Jerry thank you so much!"**

**Allen stood up his face beaming if he couldn't tell Lavi face to face all he had to do was to write how he felt in letter. Allen took a hold of Jerry's hand.**

''**Thank you Jerry you're the best!"**

**Allen raced out of the dining hall and headed straight for his bedroom.**


	3. Chapter 3 Finding the words

Hi there well here is chapter three at long last sorry it's taken so long but I couldn't decide whether to have this as the last chapter or to write more. So I have come to a decision that if any of you wish for another chapter to please let me know and if there are enough request's I'll be happy to write another chapter for you all.

**Chapter Three: Finding the words**

**I can't believe how stupid I've been, the answer to my problem had been so simple yet it took Jerry to help me realize it; Allen thought while on his way to his bedroom.**

**As soon as Allen got to his bedroom he rushed over to his desk and lit the gas lamp that was situated in the top right corner of the desk. He then took out some paper from the desk draw and with a pen in hand he began to write his love to his beloved Lavi.**

''**No… no….. this is all wrong!"**

''**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..!"**

**Allen screwed up yet another piece of paper and threw it into his bin but since the bin was already full with his other failed attempts it just fell on to the floor. Allen was facing a problem he didn't know how to put his feelings into words or to be more precise he couldn't find those elusive words that he so longed to say. How he wished he could find those magical words and speak them to the one he loved most in this world.**

**Allen lent back on his chair and closed his eyes trying to think of what to write, he had so many things he wanted to tell Lavi. As Allen tried to think on how to begin he suddenly remembered the words that Jerry had spoken in their conversation.**

''**Speak from the heart!"**

**Those words echoed in Allen's mind for a while until he finally took up his pen and began to write, after three hours had passed Allen held up his finished letter feeling rather pleased with himself. He then carefully placed the letter in an envelope and signed it to Lavi.**

**By this point Allen was feeling rather exhausted and with a yawn he stretched out his arms and legs and looked over to where his bed was. But to Allen it seemed just too far away and with another yawn he decided to take a quick nap at his desk.**

**It was just before daybreak when Lavi returned to the Black Order, he had recently been on a mission which had caused him to be away for two whole weeks. Since it was so early in the morning there was hardly anybody around but there was one person to greet him though and that was Lenalee.**

''**Hi there Lavi welcome back''.**

''**Hey there Lenalee it's good to be back!"**

''**So Lavi how was your mission did you find any Innocence?"**

''**No it was a complete bust but at least this means that the Millenium Earl wasn't able to get any more Innocence either!"**

''**So did any Akuma show up?"**

''**Just a few but I was able to handle them all, urm….. by the way is Allen here by any chance?"**

''**Well now let me think!"**

''**Oh come on Lenalee just tell me if he's here or not I have to know!"**

**Lenalee began to smile on seeing how Lavi was acting she couldn't believe how much Lavi had changed since Allen had come to the Black Order and for this she was extremely grateful to Allen.**

**Before Lavi always seemed as though he was trying too hard, he always had a smile upon his face yet somehow there was a deep sadness behind that clear green eye of his. There was also the fact that he never really got close to anyone he always kept them at a distance never opening up his heart to anyone. But now Lavi seemed like a completely different person to how he used to be and it was all because of one young silver haired exorcist by the name of Allen Walker.**

''**Okay Lavi calm down I'll tell you!"**

''**Yes Allen is indeed here but before you can see him you will have to make your report to Komui understand!"**

''**No problem I'll go do that right now".**

''**See ya Lenalee!"**

**Lenalee watched Lavi leave heading in the direction towards the science division where her brother Komui would be, and with that she headed out to meet up with Kanda together they had been assigned a new mission.**

**After Lavi made his report he headed straight for Allen's bedroom hoping to surprise him, he couldn't wait to see his beloved, he had been missing Allen so much while on his mission. **

**When Lavi got to Allen's room he knocked on the heavy wooden door but there was no response, he then called out to Allen hoping to hear a reply.**

''**Hey ….Allen it's me Lavi I've just got back from my mission are you up?"**

**Still no response came and Lavi wondered if Allen was sleeping, Lavi got tired of waiting and decided to try the door to see if it was unlocked. Lavi tested the handle on the door to Lavi's surprise he found the door to be unlocked, he then slowly opened the door.**

**The sight that Lavi saw when he entered Allen's room was of Allen who had fallen asleep at his desk, the warm gentle sunlight of the morning filtered through the gap in the curtains and there was Allen bathed in this golden light looking so beautiful and cute in Lavi's eye. **

**As quietly as he could Lavi walked over to where Allen was sleeping hoping to steal a kiss from his sleeping loves lips. Lavi stood over Allen and placed a loving hand on Allen's head and smiled so tenderly at his sleeping love when he noticed something under Allen's right hand.**

**This of course made Lavi curious to find out what it was and so using his expertise as an apprentice bookman he was able to slip the envelope out from under Allen's right hand without even waking him up.**

**Lavi looked at the small white envelope, he was shocked to discover that it was in fact addressed to him. Lavi didn't know whether he should open it up or if he should wait for Allen to give it to him, but curiosity got the better of him and Lavi opened up the envelope to find a letter. But this was no ordinary letter it was in fact a love letter for him, Lavi began to read the contents of the love letter.**

**To my one and only Lavi**

**I'm writing this letter to you because I lack the courage to tell you face to face. There is something I have been trying to tell you for a long time now but the words would always fly away from me whenever I was with you. In the beginning I thought of you as just a friend I was so happy to find someone who I could rely on and share my problems with. But as time went by my feeling for you changed into something more and I wondered to myself if I even deserve to be this happy and to feel this way.**

**For so long Lavi I have been in the dark depths of despair and even though I never showed it there was a darkness within my heart. Ever since the day I lost Mana Walker and I was cursed, I truly believed that I didn't deserve to be happy and that I had to do anything within my power to make up for the mistake I made. But then I found you Lavi, you gave me light again, you filled the emptiness that filled my heart. I love you so much Lavi that I sometimes feel like my heart will burst at any given moment, I know it's not much but here is poem to convey my true feeling for you.**

**Three Little Words**

**Three little words whisper softly**

**Within this heart whenever we a far apart**

**Just three little words call out your name**

**When you appear in my dreams**

**Three little words echo in my soul**

**Whenever I'm around you**

**Just three little words**

**Can make me cry or smile**

**These three little words**

**How I long to say them to you**

**But it's such a hard thing to do**

**Just to say those three little words**

**I miss you….**

**I need you….**

**I love you…**

**Lavi was so moved by this pure declaration of love that tears started to well up in his one good eye, this was the first time anyone had confessed their love him in such away as this. Lavi bent down to and whispered softly to Allen who was still sleeping.**

''**I love you Allen Walker with all my heart and I promise that I will never leave your side!"**

**In his sleep Allen mumbled back.**

''**I love you Lavi!"**

** And with that Lavi placed a tender kiss upon Allen's cheek. **

Well that's the end of chapter three remember to let me know if any of you wish for another chapter, you never know I may decide to add another one.


End file.
